Kind: The Shockumentary
Description In this special webisode Ghoulia calls on the help of a super duo when mobs of MH ghouls lose sight of their kind spirits. Summary Cleo and Ghoulia are walking up the steps to Monster High when Nefera appears from the doorway and casually ridicules Cleo's fashion sense. This hits Cleo deeply, and in her anger she insults Clawdeen's choice of new lip gloss. Clawdeen in turn lashes out at Draculaura by claiming her look is outdated, and Draculaura subsequently calls Frankie nosy when the latter asks if she's okay. Ghoulia witnesses all of these and many more fights between girls break loose as a chain reaction of negative feelings. When her friends finally gather in the creepateria yet still won't stop fighting, Ghoulia requests help from the Kind Campaign founders. The duo gathers all the girls at Monster High in the auditorium and presents them with two questions: 1.) Have they ever been treated badly by someone else?; and 2.) Have they ever treated someone else badly? Everyone present, except Cleo, confesses to both, and the Kind Campaign founders make it a point that each of them has the ability to put an end to the negative feelings. They present the crowd with a special booth which they can enter one by one. Inside is a mirror to which they can confess their true feelings, after which each reflection comes alive for a moment to explain that harsh treatment always hurts but that they can choose not to hurt others. All take the message to heart. Cleo is the last one to enter the booth, which she does reluctantly, and also the one who stays in longest. When she comes out, she breaks down at the sight of her friends and apologizes. Monster High is back to being a pleasant place, just like Ghoulia hoped it would be. Later that day even, she and Cleo come across Nefera again and rather than insult her back for the earlier remark, Cleo calls her a great older sister. Nefera is actually moved by this enough to act polite to the Kind Campaign founders in return. Characters Notes References * "Shockumentary" is a play on "documentary". * The guest speakers are Lauren Parsekian (blue) and Molly Thompson (green), the founders of the Kind Campaign, monsterfied into water monsters. * The book Cleo takes from and throws into her locker is the Volume 2 book from the Volume 2 intro. Continuity * Due to the presence of a former Crescent Moon High student, this webisode takes place post-"Fright On!". * Despite Nefera graduating, she is seen at the school, going in and out of the building. This follows note to Cleo's 'School's Out' diary entry about Nefera keeping tabs on Monster High still. Errors * As Nefera turns her face back forward after she says "Your funeral.", her head becomes mirrored, meaning her cheek-gem is on the wrong cheek and her earrings get switched around. * When Draculaura locks herself in her locker, she goes into one of the darker-coloured lockers, but when Frankie's electricity shocks her, Draculaura's dialogue comes from one of the lighter-coloured lockers. * As per "Falling Spirits", Ghoulia shouldn't have the lung capacity to whistle. * The reverse-left bolt of Frankie's reflection is visible through her hair towards the end of her reply. * Though the horned girl backgrounder is seen arguing early on in the webisode, she is not present when the girls make peace. Other * This webisode was made in cooperation with Kind Campaign and first heard about on The Daily KIND. * This webisode has a special opening since it's not a regular webisode. * In 2012, another special, pro-kindness webisode was produced: "We Stop Hate" for the WeStopHate campaign. Category:Cartoon